The Revenge, A New Beggining
by Nalash Polal Falayt
Summary: Betrayed, he will seek revenge. Even if he knows it would not work well in the beginning...
1. Betrayed

Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic. As long as I have checked, there is no other Crossover with this same plot...

**ENJOY! :)**-

Betrayed

Deathstroke slipped his gloves on and slid his sharpen sword in its sheath. Slinging it onto his back, he swung his door open leading to a dark hallway. He walked out of his private chambers when he was thrown back against the opposite wall of the metal room. He heard the door slammed shut and bolted as he got up, drenched. Unsheathing his sword, he took a fighting stance as he saw that his opponent was not anyone he expected. The Atlantean in front of him quickly charge towards him as his water bearers swept a wave forward. Deathstroke jumped out of the way and landed his sword on one of Kaldur'ahm's bearers, breaking it into pieces. Kaldur leapt at him giving a kick as Deathstroke rolled aside. He swung his sword at his opponent's arm but the blade failed to his it's target instead crashing into the meatal floor as Kaldur jumped aside. Taking the advantage of the stuck weapon, he threw an electrified punch on Deathstroke's side as he flew into the wooden table. Deathstroke got up in time to avoid another attack and grabbed his staff and sliced it across the Atlantean's shoulder. Deathstroke pulled the sword out draining the flood out. Getting up, he saw that his opponent had disappeared. Sportsmaster's words flashed into his mind.

(Flashback)

Sportsmaster: The Light betrayed me they'll betray you too

Deathstroke: Not if I take a seat at their table

(End of flashback)

'Maybe he was right after all. The Light never re-' He pulled away from his thoughts at the sound of footsteps approaching. He spun and used hi reflexes to dodge the incoming attack of furnitures. "Why did the light turn against me after all the protection I gave them!" the Atlantean avoided a staff blade and said, "I do not work for the light, not anymore. My name is Aqualad and I belong with The Team!" The final statement made Deathstroke paused his attack before getting a slight headache as fell and the world started to feel numb around him. He saw Tigress walk into the room with Miss Martian as Aqualad said, "Artemis, tell Nightwing we're successful" Tigress nodded slightly as the Martian took a few steps forward and everything went blank.


	2. Jumping to a New City

A/n: Sorry if this was a little late :D Hope this is good:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice (or there will be a season 3) or Teen Titans (if I do, Raven's clothing shall be different and Things Change will not exist or will not be a cliff hanger)  
_-_-_-_-_-_

He shot his eye open and found himself staring at a light yellow celling. He realized that he was no longer wearing his black and orange uniform but he was in a plain orange with a small rectangular badge and the word 'Slade' on it. Annoyed at the thought that someone took of his mask, he leapt off the platform he was on and walk straight into the wall. Annoyed, he turned around to face a scene he never wanted to see, Belle Reve. His attention was pulled to a sudden whistling sound behind him. He whipped around and quickly took out an imaginary naginata. Even though he was expecting a roommate, he decided it will be better if he is prepared. But no one was taking a few cautious steps, he hit 'A TREE? Impossible' he thought, staring at the tree that happens to appear in front of him. He step around the wooden living object and to see a beautifully kept forest. His attention was pulled bak to the whistling sound and he found out that it was coming from a man who was inspecting an invisible object in his hand. Curiosity overcame his cautiousness as he walked towads the mysterious man in white. Slade cleared his throat to allow his presence to be noticed. The stranger stopped his whistling and slowly turned around. The mysterious man seemed to be shocked and frighted at the fact that Slade was standing infront of him as he poofed into thin air and Slade found himself on a gray pavement in a busy street. Slade realized that some of the citizens were staring at him. He wondered why but ignored them as he walk away from the overflowing area, hopping to know where is he and how did he got here.

Soon enough, he found some kind of map stand close to a gift shop entrance. He picked one and shook it open in front of him. "This can't be real" he gasped after reading his city's name. Lowering his map he saw the familiar streets from one of his favourite childhood TV show and comic books. I can't believe I'm actually seeing this!" he screamed in excitement. "JUMP CITY!" he screamed, oblivious to the fact that he was attracting a huge crowd. He literally ripped his map in half and threw it in the air as if they are streamers and happily danced across the street, forcing the cars to stop in order to avoid hitting the extra delighted man with an eye patch. Slade stop at the other side deep in thought. "There is is still one question to be answered, how did I get here?" he asked himself and tapped his chin thoughtfully. But his thought was interrupted when he saw his confused audience near the gift shop. "Anyone here knows the date and time?" he asked the crowd.


	3. The Dinner and The Chase

Author's notes: Thanks for keeping up with my story... I will _try_ to update it every of my sunday :) And sorry if Slade is slightly out of character :D

...

**The Dinner and the Chase**

Slade walked to a deserted part of the city, gripping his new map tightly. The sun was setting, probably tired as he was. He concluded that he was sent there by some sort of portal or magic. He "If this is really _the _Jump City, maybe I can be Slade the city's heroes' arch enemy!" he shouted. He believed that a man with his name does not exist in this… universe? "What is it called?" He asked himself and started to run over some words. "Universe, world, dimen-" He stopped as he saw an abandoned factory. "I must be the luckiest man alive" he gasps to himself as he saw his future headquarters. Then the thought accrued him. This is where he can be who he wanted. Do what he wanted. "I AM THE BOSS OF ME!" He screamed as he dashed towards the old building ahead. He stopped in front of the front doors as he thought, 'What if there is already another me in there" He quickly drew his plan on the ground with a small stick. Satisfied with his plans, he slowly pushed the door open and crept inside. He saw no one and started to inspect further.

After spending the rest of the evening searching through the empty factory, he decided that he should advance through his plans. He went through the factory one last time to gather things into the biggest empty room he can find. There were still some useful things that can still be used or at least still in one piece. So he drew a map of the room on a stray piece of paper and started to organise. "Chair can be there, table there" He mumbled to himself as he drew a miniature chair in his map.

In half an hour, his paper has filled with scribbles and small drawings. He admired his work and he picture how his new room will be like only to frown at some mistakes as he did several changes in his map. Finally done, he decided to grab some food from the nearest store. He was walking out of the room when he remembered his outfit. He looked at his bright orange shirt but decided that it wouldn't matter much for criminals always war awkward clothing. His thought then moved to the inhibitor collar that was still attached to him. He sighed at the lack of items and marched out of his new headquarters with a rusty pocket knife in his hands.

Slade reached the city faster than he estimated and saw a closing convenient store. 'This must be my lucky day' he thought as he slipped through the door, which was left slightly ajar, and went towards the foods aisle. He grabbed a nearby basket and searched the racks for some interesting food. 'Bread, flavoured biscuits, instant salad or rice cakes' he thought and sighed, shaking his head. 'Decisions... It is always difficult to choose your dinner'. Then his smiled and piled several of each into his basket just as the electricity went out. He heard a bang of a door as he frowned at his current lack of light and thought finding a torch. Crossing out the idea, he decided to run out of the store as he quickly walk to where he think there will probably be a window and stabbed his pocket knife. But instead of hearing the sound of shattering glass, he heard a popping sound as something crunch under his sharp weapon. He strained his eyes to see that he cut a packet of chips. Grumbling under his breath, he settled on the option of walking around the edges of the store as he saw a glimpse of brightness. He turned to the source to see that it was gone. He concluded that the light must be coming from a window. He counted his steps to make some distance between him and his target as he blindly threw his small weapon into the darkness. The sound of shattering glass echoed from wall to wall of the convenient store. "I am very proud of you." Slade congratulated himself. "You successfully made your first break in undetected" he continued his monologue as he walked towards the opening. But the alarm systems detected the broken window and realeased loud and powerful sound, enough to make Slade jump in surprise. "So much for undetected" he grumbled. He secured his basket by quickly wrapping it with several cloths he took from a nearby rack and threw it through the large hole. He leapt over the glass shards and expertly rolled to make a safer landing. Police cars' sirens can be heard coming from his right. He took his bundle as he quickly dived into a hedgerow and was attacked by branches. He jumped back on the street and saw a pair of bright blue and red light getting closer. Picking up the package he dropped, he sprinted of to the direction of his headquarters. The cars were catching up as Slade tried to use his grapple. He groaned when remembered that his weapons were probably back at Belle Reve. He dived behind a hedgerow as his pursuers were about a meter behind him. Slade crawled behind the bush as quickly as possible until his head hit something hard. He looked up and saw a tree as his eye caught a glimpse of light behind him. He went to the other side of the tree and placed his items on the lowest branch. He climbed up the oak tree, taking a pebble with him. Using his excellent aiming, he threw the rock to the other side of the field. Soon enough, the four policemen that were chasing him split themselves into two groups. He calculated the troop that was approaching his hiding spot and his estimated that he can take them down. He dropped himself on one of the police and swept the other's legs. He brought down his food from the tree and dashed into an unlock police car. Luckily, the engine was still running as he sped through the streets of Jump city. He finally arrived back to his empty factory and unwrap his bundle on his makeshift table. Again, he went through the question of which of the three type of food he should have for dinner. He ended up eating all three and was tired when he finish. He created a bed with several random things he found and decided to call it a day.

...

Sorry for the long chapter... Thanks for reading anyway... Reviews are appreciated.


	4. The Fridge

Author's Notes: Sorry I missed a week... I was rather busy, then I got a fever and also writer's block... So... here's the next one :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice (I would probably put Starfire instead of Miss Martian)

**The Fridge**

It was a week after the day Slade found his own base and barely succeeding his first robbery in Jump City when he realised that something is missing. But he cannot pinpoint what. Slade's headquarters' biggest room, which he turned it in to his new office, was finally done and he decided to move on to the room beside it. He planned to turn it into a storage room where he will keep all the spare things. He thought of adding a fridge somewhere in the store or his office. He longed for some delicious, juicy grapes and also some crunchy, sweet apples. _'Yes!' _he thought. _'I need fruits! They are good for health and also tasty. And to have that, I will need a fridge' _he concluded. He marched to his desk and pick up a clipboard he took from a hospital two days ago. He wrote a list of things that he need and concluded that he needs to go to the supermarket in order to get all the things he needs. He put on his black jacket over his orange outfit. He walked outside and mounted on his Ducati Streetfighter S and drove to his destination as he thought, _'How am I going to bring back a fridge on this'_

As Slade was getting out of his vehicle behind a huge truck, the ground shook slightly as Slade tried to regain his balance. Across the street, was a thick trail of green smoke coming from a crater. He find this scene familiar although he cannot pinpoint what it was exactly. The answer came to him as he saw a figure coming out of the smoke. _'It is happening in front of my eyes!'_ he thought. He quickly formed a plan as he entered the rather empty supermarket. A few seconds later, a car flew through a large window and Slade know that that was his queue. The shoppers and workers started to panic, trying to avoid another car as Slade dashed to the electrical section. He looked for the largest fridge he can see and went to the back of the store unnoticed. He walk out the back door and entered a truck. After fumbling with some wires, the engine was turned on as quickly he reverse the truck and aimed his vehicle. He drove straight forward at full speed and rammed the truck through the door frame.

After a few hits, a huge hole appeared in the wall as dust flew everywhere. Slade positioned the truck so that the tailgate is facing that hole and pull down the ramp. He ran back inside to fetch some fruits and snacks and went back to his chosen fridge and put all his foods inside then pushed it to the waiting vehicle. 'Wheels are so handy' he thought as he loaded the big electrical appliance in to the truck. After he was done, he drove the truck to the front of the store to load his Ducati as he saw a green light crossing the sky. Slade happily drove back to the old factory filled with satisfaction. 'Soon I can have ice creams, cold drinks and even cake!' he thought as he saw four kids talking about the recent fight.


	5. Bring It Up And Go Back

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Chapter 5/span/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"A truck parked near an old factory as Slade jumps out. He walked to the back of the vehicle and starts to unload his new fridge. He pushed it inside only to face a big problem. 'How am I going to bring this up a set of ladders?' he thought. His mind ran through several ideas until he remembered the one and only solution. "This is Fort Light Death, that used old factory! It should have an elevator big enough for the fridge!" he screamed and hurriedly propelled his refrigerator towards his only hope. 'Hopefully it is still working'/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"After waiting for a few seconds, his transport arrived as Slade lifted the grill and pushed the fridge in the elevator. He pressed a button and pulled down the grill as the elevator started to rise higher. As soon as it stopped, he opened the door and walked out to his office, pulling the refrigerator behind him. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="mso-bidi-font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%;"After positioning his appliance, he locked the wheels, turned it on and stored all his fruits inside. He stood back and smiled in satisfaction. Taking a glance at his black sports watch, he realised that it had been an hour since he went out on his mission. "Half past five. I should be hitting the road before sunrise" he said to himself. He glided down his zip-line and dashed to the truck as soon as his feet reached the ground. After taking out his motorcycle, he remembered that he left the fridge door open. He darted back inside and rushed up the ladders. He ran into his room and closed the door of the refrigerator. "I must always remember to close this" he reminded himself as he grabbed a packet of potato chips. After he was sure he didn't forget anything, he went back out and mounted on his Ducati. He quickly rode his vehicle back to the core of Jump City./span/p 


	6. Seeing the Creation of a Team

A/N: I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I forgot to type and post this chapter... Hehe

**Seeing the creation of the Team**

Slade's motorcycle skidded to a stop as he grabbed his packet of potato chips and jumped off. After riding through the crowded streets of Jump City, he finally reached the city's bay. He looked up and saw an alien spaceship above the water and concluded that he arrived just in time. The ship was hovering in the sky until it's roof explodes and the splashed into the water, creating a huge wave. Slade turned to run but alas, the wave crashed on him, pushing him down. "I feel I'm fighting against Kaldur'ahm again" he grumbled as he slowly got up and shook himself to get rid of as much water as possible then squeeze out the excess. He picked up his bag of chips which he dropped and was about rip it when a blue light escaped the alien cruiser. 'Seems like the waiting is not at all needed' he thought as he saw the sun rising over the horizon.

Soon, two figures climbed out of the foreign vehicle with three others flying close behind. Slade rode a small boat to a nearby island with a tall ice-cream shaped hologram projector. As the five figures approach the island to watch the beautiful sunrise, Slade decided that he does not want to be spotted and climbs out of his boat to hide behind the hologram projector. He peeked out and saw five kids; a spikey haired boy in a red shirt with green sleeves and a black and yellow cape, a green boy with a purple uniform, a girl wearing a blue cloak, a slightly taller girl in purple and a cyborg. The orange skinned girl walked towards his direction as Slade silently but quickly went in the water. He slowly swam closer to the group and climb out. He spotted a hidden bush and hid behind it. "In your language it would be Star Fire" the tall girl said and the caped boy stepped forward. "Welcome to earth Starfire" the boy said as Starfire spoke, "I thank you all for your bravery and help. And I wish to ask permission, to stay here. Where the people are most strange but also most kind" she said as the cloaked girl quietly said "You don't need our permission" "But if you want our friendship, you've got it" The red clad boy offered. "Guess we all could use some new friends" the cyborg commented and the green boy added, "Besides we kinda make a good team" The caped boy said, "I thought we might want to keep in touch. So Cyborg and I design these," The other three kids took a yellow circular object as Cyborg said, "Made out of my own circuits" As Slade prepared to leave he heard the spikey haired bot said, "When there's trouble, you know who to call"


	7. Flashbacks

**A/N: I would like to thank all my loyal readers to still read this story even though I forgot to update it for like AGES! Now here is the chapter you have been waiting for...**

Flashbacks

About two weeks later, Slade was finishing the last part of his black suit. He estimated that he will finish by that night but he was wrong. He started some days ago right after he accomplish taking off the inhibitor collar that he had been wearing for nearly twenty four days. Slade glanced at the black wall clock beside him and sighed. It is three in the morning and the armour is still not intact. He wish that he is back in the dimension where the technology is much more futuristic than where he is now and where the world is always full of suspense. He walk to his bed an pulled up the covers. His eyes started to close as he drifted off to sleep...

Slade Wilson was walking along the beaches of Happy Harbor feeling satisfied with himself. After he was thrown out of the military, due to his right eye incident, he decided to become an assassin instead. He had blown up the park without anyone suspecting. And his next move which was to destroy his old military camp. It went perfectly well. As he was about to return to his apartment, a flying black vehicle hovered above him. A ramp opened at the bottom as a man in a black suit and helmet with red eyes stepped down followed by some black figures. Deathstroke pulled out his gun as the red eyed man put up a hand saying, "We did not come here to attack"

Deathstroke lowered his weapon but not his guard.

"I am Black Manta" the other man said. "We are in need of a new enforcer. We watched your crimes at the small park in Happy Harbor and some of your heist. And I know that your future lies with us"

All he have to do is wait outside until everything is settled. Unless something goes wrong. He gave himself the name Deathstroke because all that is left within him is his villain side. The other part is gone. Only a stroke is left. Plenty of heroes and villains know him for his crimes. And not one being who gets in his way survives. He took a glance at the device he was handed. It was suppose to glow red if Black Manta needs help. He sighed and looked up. He saw a person looking at him. She was

dressed in orange with some black armour. A mask covers her face, only leaving her eyes visible. Her dark hair was flowing down her back.

"You're Deathstroke right? The new villain in Happy Harbor?" the girl asked.

"Yes. I am Deathstroke the Terminator. And you are?" Deathstroke questioned.

"Tigress" she answered simply and stepped forward. "Why are you here?"

"Black Manta wanted me to replace Sportsmaster in case he changes sides" Deathstroke answered as his device started to glow.

He quickly but quietly went into the room behind him. He pulled out a gun as he saw Sportsmaster throwing a disk. He pulled the trigger as the bullet hits the target creating a small explosion. Sportsmaster turned to him.

"Deathstroke. I see you didn't waste any time hiring my replacement, old friend" He said.

"Fortunately we were prepared" Vandal Savage replied.

"You don't say" Sportsmaster said as the wall beside him blew up and a helicopter hovered near the hole. He leaped aboard as it flew away. Deathstroke to shoot it down but alas the enemy escaped. He stared where he saw the vehicle disappearing behind the mountains.

Deathstroke was walking down the halls of the Manta Sub to get some snacks when the speaker announced that he is needed in Kaldur'ahm's room. He sighed and turned around and walk away from the vending machine. He opened the door as Black Manta turned to him. "You and Tigress are going on a mission immediately. Tigress will brief you along the way" he announced as he walk out. Tigress walk out with Deathstroke following behind her. They reached the hangar and embark the Manta Flyer. Tigress flew it out of the water and into the air as they search for Miss Martian.

After flying for while they spot the Martian talking to Lagoon Boy. They landed some distance away and hopped of the vehicle to get Miss Martian. They drew out their weapons as Deathstroke said,"It is awkward"

The two Team members turned towards them. "We hate to interrupt such poignant interspecies romance, but we have pressing business with the Martian

Deathstroke was sitting in the Manta Flyer, watching the small screen beside him when another empty screen glowed revealing Black Manta asking about Aqualad's condition. "Progress is slow" he replied. After giving the additional details, Black Manta told Deathstroke to keep the Flyer out of range of Miss Martian's psychic powers.

After a few hours, Tigress told Deathstroke via the camera that she needs five minutes of rest and some coffee. He allows her to leave for he understands that some people needs coffee. He himself is addicted to them. A Manta Trooper walk into the room to replace Tigress.

A few minutes passed and Deathstroke was drinking his second mug of coffee. Suddenly, he saw a metal grill fell, knocking down the trooper who was in Kaldur's room. Cheshire dropped to the ground and attempt to kill Kaldur'ahm when Miss Martian pushes her sai away. Deathstroke turned off Miss

Martian's telepathic ability with the inhibitor collar remote and informs Black Manta about the intruder as he sound the alarm.

Slade woke up. He looked at his clock which says it is already seven in the morning. Slade got up and walk out of the room. He needs rest and some morning coffee.

**A/N: Most of the conversations that are in Young Justice is transcribed by myself for I can't one in the Wikia. So there might be some mistakes. If there are, please inform me. :)**


	8. Divide them to Conquer

**Divide Them To Conquer**

Slade stood at the highest balcony to get a full view of his finished invention. He spent a month building the huge grey android made out of cinderblocks, wires and some experimental liquids he mixed. He had to dragged it outside with his truck to combine the parts for it was too big to be in the factory. "Tomorrow I shall unleash my latest creation, Cinderblock!" he shouted and ran inside to get an enormous plastic sheet to protect Cinderblock from the rain. Since Cinderblock was in a horizontal position, it wasn't hard for Slade to cover the robot with the sheet.

After doing so, Slade went back to his office and pulled a planner out of a black drawer. He picked up an orange pen and hover it over the dates of the calendar. His pen stopped in a day as he wrote, divide and conquer here.

The next week, he looked at his calendar and shouted, "Today is the day!" He jumped as high as possible and ran to his table to get a remote. He dashed to the balcony and pressed a grey button on the small device. A rumbling sound was heard as a huge grey head rose. A pair of orange eyes stared towards Slade who smiled and press a black auto button. "Cinderblock, go to Jump City prison and bring back Plasmas" He ordered as the robot walked away." I know you can do it" said a voice behind him and he turn around, saying, "I agree, Wintergreen. Now after all the effort we put to build Cinderblock, I'll say we deserve some rest. How about some tea my dear friend?" he asked as the two friends went to a small dining room. Slade stood on a chair and turned on a small television while Wintergreen prepared their tea. The t.v screen shows Cinderblock's view of Jump City's prison.

Cinderblock's path was blocked by several guards. After sweeping them away, he entered the building as he heard a voice saying, "You know, Cinderblock, normally the bad guys break out of jail" "And I can think of five good reasons why you don't want to break in" said another as a colourful kid lands in front of him saying, "One" "Two" A red haired girl as she flew down. A green tiger pounced beside them and changed into a green human with pointy ears, "Three" "Four" a cloaked girl said in monotone before a cyborg joins the group. "Five" The first boy spoke, "No matter how you do the math, it all adds up to you going down. So, are you going to go quietly..." "..or is this gonna get loud?" the half robot said and Cinderblock roars and charges toward them. "Titans Go" their leader said as they all flew or ran into action.

After, watching Cinderblock defeat the Titans, Slade waited for Cinderblock to return as he drank up his second cup of tea. Cinderblock marched into the dining room which is fortunately high enough for the robot to freely walk in and Slade said, "Cinderblock, I see your mission was a success. Good. We will proceed with Phase 2: wake him!" He commanded. Cinderblock opens the capsule which releases some steam and Plasmus wakes up saying, "I'm awake? I could never be awake! I'm only human when I'm sleeping!" "But what for I have in mind, your human form is useless. I need Plasmus" Slade called as the human morphed into a sluggish creature and Slade smiled proudly behind his mask.

A/N: Sorry for the late update... I won't be updating for some time for I have to help my friend writing my o.c. part of his Teen Titans Fan Fiction :)


End file.
